Loss Of A Twin
by iim asia
Summary: When Fred dies, George is thrown into a depression that his family can't stop. What happens when Hermione comes to stay at the Burrow for the summer? Can she help fix this broken man? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know that I should really be working on my other stories right now, but then I started reading Fred and George stories (not twincest!), and I decided that I wanted to take a whack at it. Read, review, and enjoy!**

He sat staring at the point where his twin had been standing just moments before, then his eyes moved downward to the floor, where his twin now lay.

A jet of red light flew past his missing ear. He spun and shot curse after curse toward any death eater he saw.

When the fighting broke apart for a time and the Order began rounding up the dead, George looked around. Remus and Tonks were among the dead. He scanned the room, and then he saw it. His family was crowded around a body identical to his own. "No," he murmured in shock. "No!" He yelled.

They rest of the Weasleys turned at his screams. Ginny had tears streaking down her face. "George," she said, holding her arms out to him.

"No, please." He said, his voice cracking with the force of his sadness. Ginny's small arms engulfed him, followed by the rest of his family. They were all murmuring to him. Telling him that everything would be okay. He felt crushed. There were too many arms, and the only set that could comfort him was the set that was missing.

"Let go of me," he whispered. When no one made a move, he screamed, "Let go of me!"

Molly looked at him, "George," she said, "I know how you're feeling right now, but - "

"No you don't!" George yelled at her.

"He was my son!"

"He was my twin!" George retorted, his tears falling freely in rivulets down his cheeks now.

Ginny started towards him. "Look," she started before George interrupted her.

"No!" He yelled. "I'm leaving!" And with that he stalked off towards the upper levels of the school, firing jinxes at any death eaters still in the school's walls.

Peeves saluted him as he stormed by the poltergeist, and all George could think of was when Fred and himself had ordered that Peeves gave Umbridge hell.

The rest of the battle was a blur of flying colors for George. He knew when Harry defeated Voldemort, and he knew when his family had helped him apparate home, and started making preparations for his brother's funeral.

**Hmmm, so this kind of sucks, I think, but I'm going to continue the story, anyhow. I've got a few more chapters written already, since I'm at my gram's house that has minimum things to do. Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So! This is the second chapter. Thanks to anyone who reviewed! Read, review, and enjoy!**

The week before Fred's funeral consisted of the same thing everyday for George. He would wake up in the morning, Molly would force him to eat at least a piece of buttered toast. Ginny would ask him to fly with her, or to do something, he would shake his head no, and then he would retreat back up to his and Fred's room, and would only come out when Molly sent someone to make him come and nibble at the food.

George sat looking at himself in the mirror in their - his - room. He couldn't stand the sight of his face anymore. It reminded him only of Fred. Everything about his family, about his room, about his life, reminded him of Fred.

He took his wand out, and took a deep breath. When Fred and himself were younger, they had promised each other that they would do everything together.

"Forever and ever, Forge," Fred had told George. They were only seven at the time, but the twins had always honored that promise. They had started school together, broken out of school together, started Weasley's Wizard Wheezes together, and had gone into battle at Hogwarts together, but Fred had broken their promise. He had died without George. Now George would make their pact stay true. He took out his wand, and with tears in his eyes pointed it at his head.

"Ava - " He began, but was interrupted when Hermione opened the door.

She took in the scene before her, and did the most practical thing that she could think of.

"Expelliarmus." George's wand flew from his hand and into Hermione's. She closed the door quickly behind her.

"George," she said quietly, sadness saturating her voice. "What were you thinking?"

He just shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks for the first time since he had seen Fred's body at Hogwarts.

Hermione knelt on the floor next to him and held his quaking form.

"I was trying to keep the promise," he told her brokenly.

"What?" Hermione asked him.

"Our - our promise," he told her. "We were supposed to do everything together. For - forever."

She brushed his hair gently. "Fred wouldn't want that," she told him quietly.

"You don't know what Fred would want! You don't know how I'm feeling right now!" He yelled at her.

"You're right," she told him. "I don't know how you're feeling right now." George looked up at her in shock, and Hermione smiled back sadly. "Fred was like a brother to me, but he was your twin. That's a lot different than losing a brother."

George looked at her with wondering melancholy in his eyes. "Why do you understand that?" He whispered.

She gave a little half-shrug of her shoulders. "Maybe it's because I'm not really related to this family. As much as I am a part of it, I also am not. Maybe I'm more objective than your siblings and parents."

George sniffled, standing. "We should get ready for the funeral. Can I have my wand back?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think so, George. I'll side-along apparate you to the funeral and back, but I need to be sure that you can't do anything rash. Come down to lunch."

"I'm not hungry," George told her. "I'll see you later, Hermione."

**Yep. Hermione took his wand. So what do you think? Review, please!**


End file.
